Só Pra Lembrar
by ShipperBody
Summary: "Não sei se há momentos na nossa vida que devamos deixar de lado; Não sei se há momentos na nossa vida que devamos valorizar mais que outros;... Em todos os momentos da minha vida, você estava neles..."


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence somente a Tite Kubo!

**Notas Iniciais:**_ POV Ichigo - leito de morte._

_Primeira fic desse tipo. Espero fazer acontecer!** /õ/** É triste e eu chorei escrevendo!_

_Boa Leitura!** ;3**_

* * *

><p>A vida passa rápido. Rápido Demais.<p>

Se você piscar você já perdeu metade dela, mas sem a piscadela é impossível de se enxergar as coisas maravilhosas da vida... E... Você é uma delas.

Faz uns bons e longos setenta e oito anos que nos conhecemos. Éramos duas crianças amarguradas pela morte de entes queridos, mas, mesmo assim, continuamos a viver aos trancos e barrancos, sendo empurrados por amigos que se preocupavam conosco. Você surgiu na clinica do meu pai chorando e soluçando ao lado do corpo do seu irmão na maca e eu a avistava do escritório dele, preocupado, mas não fiz nada com medo de que algo como o que acontecera a mim fosse acontecer a você. Entretanto é inevitável não pensar no pior.

Infelizmente, nos tornamos "iguais", certo? Você ficou órfã de pais e responsáveis, largada aqui nessa cidade desde os doze anos, mas você conseguiu achar um caminho para tentar ser normal na vida; já eu... Eu era certo incomodo. Sempre me mantinha fechado para todas as pessoas, meu pai já não conseguia mais conversar comigo a respeito de nada e eu dava um grande trabalho para as gangues que me procuravam para me enfrentar...

Hahahahaha! Você é cheia de graça, não acha? Não. Eu nunca procurei confusão. Se bem que... É... Ela sempre acabava me encontrando, não é mesmo?

Três anos mais tarde nós fomos parar no mesmo ensino médio e nossas vidas desandaram de vez. Rukia surgiu na minha vida, causando caos e diversão ao mesmo tempo, me dando seus poderes de _shinigami_ e uma responsabilidade absurda para um garoto de quinze anos. Você sabe que eu não sei quantos anos aquela anã tem até hoje? Quem sabe quando nos vermos novamente ela ouse me contar...?

E acabei arrastando você junto para esse mundo complexo cheio de problemas. Grande amigo eu, não acha? Ah... Ta bom, então! Só porque os seus poderes só surgiram pela vontade de proteger nossos amigos, como a vontade que me deu ao ver um Hollow atacar Yuzu e Karin.

Nossa! Elas eram tão pequenas naquela época...

Desculpa, amor. Acabei perdendo o fio da meada... Como é ruim ser um velho caquético de noventa anos! Tudo bem que eu sempre fui de reclamar, desde os quinze anos, mas... Nunca fui tão irritante! Não sei como você me agüentou durante esses anos juntos! Desde que viramos amigos, certo? Então... Vai fazer uns... Er... Setenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo, amor?

E eu me recordo de você perfeitamente, apesar de ser um inútil que não pensava nos sentimentos dos outros... Eu me odeio nisso até hoje, sabia?

Ah... Não fala assim se não eu esqueço do que eu estava falando. Eu sei que você me ama não importa como eu seja ou como eu esteja... Isso vale pra você também, ouviu?

Você tinha aqueles longos cabelos ruivos que batiam na altura da sua cintura, quando nos revemos aos quinze, e usava as _Shun Rikka_ segurando as franjas na altura da orelha; seus olhos grandes e cinza azulados chamavam atenção, rodeados dos cílios cumpridos; sua gentileza que até hoje continua presente... E eu só fui notar tudo isso depois, quando vi que tinha perdido você pra faculdade... Como me odeio! Eu sempre achei que acabaria herdando a clinica do meu pai e a vida como _shinigami_ passaria uma hora ou outra – sem, de fato, querer que isso acontecesse, pois já havia virado rotina. Mas não foi assim que as coisas foram, né, amor?

Você foi para a faculdade de Tóquio, com mérito e orgulho, cursando medicina e se especializando em obstetrícia. Uma criadora de milagres! E eu fiquei por Karakura mesmo, preocupado demais com a vida dos outros do que com quem estava a meu redor. E só depois de nos formamos e você ter voltado para Karakura que voltamos a nos falar, não é mesmo? Há sessenta e seis anos atrás, quando estávamos numa festa da _Soul__Society_.

É... Eu fico vermelho só de lembrar do que me disseram depois daquela noite, porque eu não consigo me recordar de nada... E você parece um pimentão de tão vermelha que está. Tudo isso é culpa daquela loira! Tudo culpa da Rangiku-san! Eu não teria me importado em ter esperado até nossa noite de núpcias dois anos depois, mas... Já que você não se arrepende...

Sua tola! Eu não me arrependo nunca, nenhuma vez de ter feito algo com você que tenha te feito feliz! Nenhum pouco, porque você, Orihime, você é a mulher da minha vida e sempre será!

Não chore ainda, meu amor. Nem comecei meu depoimento ainda. Estou resumindo nossos longos, porém, rápidos anos juntos, pois, caso contrário, eu não teria muito mais tempo para me declarar pra você como pretendo daqui a pouco. Então... Não chore ainda, Orihime.

Quando você me presenteou Masaki, aquela terrível mulher de cabelo espetado, me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo. Com vinte e sete anos, uma mulher maravilhosa e uma filha saudável e arteira. O que mais eu podia querer da vida nesse auge todo? Além do que, depois que devolveram meus poderes de _shinigami_, eu vivia trabalhando como _Substituto_.

E então vieram os gêmeos, Mamoru e Sora... Piores do que Yuzu e Karin. Digo e repito para que aqueles dois saibam bem o que eu digo: OS PIORES! Lembro-me que nós dois dividíamos turnos para que um pudesse descansar enquanto o outro tomasse conta dos dois, pois eles não se largavam nem para ir ao banheiro. E quando nossa família parou por aí, me senti completo! Nada mais me faltava. Não me falta nada até hoje...

Eu só acho bom que o Mamoru esteja filmando isso tudo escondido para saber bem que seu pai tinha, sim, um lado sensível e carinhoso e tudo o que ele fez pra ele foi para que se tornasse um homem forte e determinado no futuro – coisa que eu nunca fui...

Ah... Você pode ter dito pra ele, mas eu sei como é ter um pai que só pega no seu pé! Que Mamoru saiba disso antes que comece a me faltar ar e eu me arrependa de não ter dito que tudo o que fiz foi para que ele fosse feliz!

Então você teve que parar de trabalhar, né? Pra tomar conta de todas aquelas crianças correndo para casa. E quando Renji e Rukia traziam aquela peste que era o Kaien... Era não... É! Uma peste ainda! Só de pensar que minha única filha teve que mudar o sobrenome para Abarai... Já me deixa nervoso!

O que tem demais? Orihime... Pelo amor de Deus, né? Kaien pode ser uma boa pessoa agora, mas quando eles tinham dezessete anos e eu peguei os dois de sacanagem no sofá da sala? Você se lembra? Hunf... Eu só o perdoei porque me deram netos lindos e saudáveis, somente por isso...

Ta bom, ta bom, meu amor! Porque Renji e Rukia são nossos amigos também, mas... Mesmo assim... Só por causa dos meus netos!

E nossas noras, hein? Nem me lembro do nome delas, mas elas sabem que eu gosto delas! Têm que perdoar um velho e noventa anos morrendo de velhice. Quem diria que eu estaria aqui, não é mesmo, meu amor?

É frescura, sim! Eu podia ter agüentado mais um pouco, mas eu tive de te um enfarte justamente na nossa reunião de família na clinica do _oyaji_. Porque eu sou um fraco...

Ta bom, amor. Eu já ouvi... Eu não sou um fraco... Só chegou a hora... Eu sei, eu sei... Mas eu só digo isso porque eu queria ficar mais tempo com você e com as crianças e com todos os nossos restantes amigos...

Não chore ainda, Orihime. Não posso permitir que eu comece a chorar agora... Ainda não é a hora...

Eu sei que eu não devo pedir mais nada a vida, porque ela me deu tudo o que eu precisava para me manter por aqui. Ela me tirou uma pessoa preciosa demais logo no começo de tudo, mas me recompensou quando colocou você no meu caminho e disse: "Ó, seu trouxa! Essa moça aí te escolheu! Fica com ela e você não se arrependerá." E eu não pude dizer não a isso quando nós acordamos lado a lado no dia após a festa na _Soul__Society_.

Orihime... Eu sinto que vivemos tudo o que tínhamos para viver, mas, sinceramente, eu queria ter vivido muito mais do que vivemos. Eu queria muito mais tempo para aproveitar nossa felicidade, não importando onde estivéssemos. Eu gostaria de estar perto de você sempre e poder te defender sempre que você pudesse. Eu não fui capaz de fazer isso, se lembra? Quando você foi arrastada para o _Hueco Mundo_... Eu... Eu... Eu havia prometido pra você que a protegeria, só que você partiu e eu não sabia mais o que fazer quando você se foi!

Você não devia ter feito àquela escolha, você sabe, não é? Você sabe que nós daríamos um jeito de superar todos aqueles problemas como fizemos até agora e você sabe que íamos vencer Aizen de uma forma ou outra... Mas você foi com Ulquiorra mesmo assim e, vou te confessar uma coisa que eu nunca disse pra ninguém: eu pensei que você fosse ficar com ele. E, quando digo ficar, digo "amar" ele. Você iria ficar no _Hueco Mundo_ e abandonar a mim e nossos amigos...

Eu sei que você voltou, mas eu temi, Orihime. Temi que você fosse preferir ficar com um _Arrancar_ do que... Comigo...

E você não sabe o alivio que me foi quando nós voltamos para o mundo humano e você estava ao meu lado quando eu perdi meus poderes. Eu estava tão feliz que você estava lá e estava bem. Acho que eu comecei a perceber algo aí, mas nunca tive certeza até que nós nos distanciamos para que você fosse estudar. Pensei que havia perdido você pra sempre e que você nunca mais fosse voltar para Karakura, mas cá está você e cá estamos nós dois: dois velhos de cabelos grisalhos, com marcas de expressão na cara e, ainda assim, você continua a mulher mais linda de todos os mundos.

Desculpa a pausa, mas o ar está ficando rarefeito e não vou conseguir falar sem ofegar, então me perdoa o desespero, mas eu tenho que lhe contar tudo até o fim ou eu não descansarei em paz.

Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Orihime, Orihime. Eu ainda prefiro seu nome de solteira, aquele que eu demorei até nosso jantar de noivado pra poder substituir pelo seu real nome. Vai entender certo? Você pode ter o nome que for e eu não me importarei de chamá-la pelo o que você quiser, contanto que você continue a mesma Inoue que eu conheci a setenta e cinco anos atrás: uma menina doce, de coração enorme, com o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi e o melhor caráter do mundo. Eu fico me exibindo pros outros por sua causa, você sabia? Acho que ficar com você foi meu maior orgulho e só não foi te conquistar porque você já gostava de mim, o que facilitou muito meu caminho, mas, mesmo assim, só de ter você já me considerei o homem mais feliz do universo. E quero continuar assim pra sempre, meu amor, porque o que eu sinto por você não será esquecido jamais.

Não chore, Inoue. Até suas lágrimas de alegria me entristecem. Eu já estou começando a transbordar água de meus olhos só de pensar que não vou conseguir conversar com você todos os dias de manhã, de tarde e a noite; só de saber que não vou conseguir retribuir um beijo teu ou teu abraço ou uma acaricia, por mais boba que for; só de saber que não vou conseguir ouvir um "eu te amo" dos teus lábios mais já me deixam com o coração cheio de dor. E, não, não é mais um enfarte, Orihime...

Então, enquanto falo, me abrace. Abrace-me com todas as forças que você tiver. Sufoque-me com seu amor, porque eu não quero te deixar ainda. Não saia do abraço até que eu consiga enlaçar você pela cintura com meu braço lento ou eu não sentirei segurança em deixá-la.

Isso! Eu sentirei falta disso, falta do quão macia e quente você é e de como você cabia perfeitamente nos meus braços – eu sentia falta quando você não estava entre eles. Agora, sem sair do meu abraço, me deixe olha-la nos olhos mais lindos que minha vista pôde enxergar. Quanto brilho, quantas lágrimas, quanto desespero... Não fique assim, meu amor. Veremos-nos logo mais! Viva e deixe viver o resto dessa vida! Eu quero ver teu sorriso, Orihime. Teu sorriso tão vivido e caloroso que alegrava qualquer miserável.

Posso ser um velho fraco e meio gordinho, mas tenho uma grande memória e quero levá-la para sempre comigo. E nas memórias não quero esquecer de um momento sequer que passei por aqui.

Agora me beije para que eu me lembre de seus lábios rosados e deliciosos. Para que eu nunca me esqueça de seu gosto, para que eu te encontre por aí, algum dia, por eles. E me beije de novo... E de novo... E de novo... Quantas vezes você conseguir agüentar...

E eu queria te perguntar, Inoue, meu amor, minha esposa, minha vida, porque você escolheu a mim? Mas eu sei que não tem como mandar no coração e essa pergunta é retórica, mas eu me considero o homem mais poderoso do mundo só por ter sido escolhido por você. E o que você me disse aquela noite no meu quarto, antes da batalha de inverno, há setenta e cinco anos atrás, eu lhe digo com a maior certeza do mundo:

Eu gostaria de ter cinco vidas, Orihime, para poder viver de cinco formas diferentes; para ter cinco profissões diferentes; para poder comer cinco vezes a maior quantidade de comida que puder; E eu quero, durante essas cinco vidas, me apaixonar somente por uma pessoa, Orihime.

Então me prometa... Prometa para esse velho cansado de cabelo espetado grisalho que fiquemos juntos nas nossas próximas vidas para aproveitarmos cada vez mais a rapidez que elas passam.

Eu não sei se há momento na nossa vida que devamos deixar de lado; Não sei se há momento na nossa vida que devamos valorizar mais que outros; Não sei se há momentos na nossa vida que não valeram nossas tristes lágrimas; Não sei se há momentos na nossa vida que não valeram a pena nossos sorrisos sinceros; Entretanto, eu tenho certeza de uma coisa:

Em todos os momentos da minha vida, você estava neles...

Portanto não chore lamentando por não termos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos, pois o tempo não é pior ou melhor dependendo das pessoas. Ele age conforme tem que agir e eu só tenho a agradecer por ele ter me deixado viver tudo o que eu tinha pra viver com a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim.

Obrigado, Inoue, por ter estado sempre comigo e por ter escolhido esse homem denso para amar e cuidar com todo seu amor. Eu amo você, também.

Agora eu partirei para a próxima e aguardarei ansioso pela tua chegada...

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

90 anos.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

_Explicações:_

_- Eu queria uma fic rápida e nunca tinha escrito uma fic de Bleach com POV. _

_- Drama porque eu quis! Eu estou tentando desenvolver minha habilidade e acho que consegui._

_- Masaki, Sora e Mamoru são filhos Ichihime e Kaien é filho RenRuki pra quem não percebeu._

_- Essa fic foi uma conversa sem os comentários de Orihime, porque eu queria que ficasse com efeito de diário (não entendi bem porque, mas...** e_e**)_

_Obrigada por lerem, meus amores, e espero ansiosa pelos comentários ok!_

_Beijinhos e Se Cuidem!_


End file.
